Squirtle
Squirtle (Japanese: ゼニガメ Zenigame) is a Water-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16, which evolves into Blastoise starting at level 36. Squirtle is a small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle. While it typically walks on its two short legs, it has been shown to run on all fours in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It has large eyes and a slightly hooked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits. The end of its long tail curls inward. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. In the past, Skull Bash was its signature move. Squirtle is scarce in the wild, although it can be found around small ponds and lakes. The anime has shown that it can be found living on secluded islands with other members of its evolutionary line. Squirtle is the first Water type starter with Bulbasaur being the first Grass type starter and Charmander being the first Fire type starter. Its name is a combination of squirt and turtle. ReBoot Multiuniverse Squirtle was one of Mewtwo's clones he created from Ash's Pokémon. He had his major role in The Game Sprite, based off of AndrAIa. He was having fun at Mainframe's water park until a Game was landing. He went with Staryu, Mantine, and Seaking and teamed up with Enzo at an Atlantis Game. They met the elusive AndrAIa and began to bond quickly, without realizing she could leave with the Game, win or lose. Squirtle and his other teammates were successful beating the shark sub, and AndrAIa was able to download a copy of herself onto Enzo's icon, so she could see him again. Journey Through Kanto During Ash's journey, he came across a group of rebellious Pokémon known as the Squirtle Squad, a group of Squirtles deserted by their Trainers. Team Rocket's Meowth tried to coax them in capturing Pikachu and disabling the group, and succeeded. Ash was desperate to retrieve the antidote for the Goldeen's horn. He did, and the group was firebombed by Team Rocket. Fortunately, with the combined efforts putting out the forest fire, the leader of the squad became a part of Ash's team and retrieves one of the missing Pokémon stones. Bubbles also owns a Squirtle. It was given to her by Lisa after she realized that she and the the rest of the girls needed Pokemon to make it through the Journey Through Kanto. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Squirtle was one of Zelda II's Starters and currently resides in Zora's Domain. He was one of Link's first comrades when he assisted him while investigating the Great Deku Tree, as well as inside Jabu-Jabu. In the latter he had to be protected by the Grass and Electric-Types from the constant electrocutions. Gallery 7-Squirtle.png Squirtle_OS_anime.png Squirtle_OS_anime_2.png Squirtle_XY_anime.png Squirtle-pokemon-23159750-790-534.jpg May Squirtle Withdraw.png Ash_Squirtle.png EP147.png Giphy4 wartortle talks to squirtle and pikachu.gif Giphy3 squirtle and wartortle right.gif Giphy2 squirtle and wartortle away.gif Nidorino faces squirtle.gif WTP Squirtle.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Squirtle (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Squirtle (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) Dekutree.jpg Jabujabu.jpg Insidejabujabu.jpeg Zora.jpg|Squirtle leading his friends to Zora's Domain Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Non Humans Category:Reptiles Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Elementals Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michele Knotz Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Trios Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sanae Kobayashi Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Stuart Category:Turtles Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover